1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent semiconductor devices are advancing toward semiconductor devices having a high speed operation characteristic with a low voltage, and fabricating methods of semiconductor devices are advancing to achieve improved integration levels.
The improved integration of a device may cause a short channel effect to a field effect transistor (FET), which is one element of many semiconductor devices. Accordingly, in order to overcome this disadvantage, research into a fin FET having a channel with a three-dimensional space structure is being actively conducted.